My Sweet Dear Heart
by ClaireAndWesker
Summary: Claire Falls For Wesker and stuff Claire redfield and Albert Wesker
1. My Sweet Dear Heart Chapter 1

It was a normal day out and I was happy for it.

After all, I been through with raccoon city,

and Rockford island I finally can rest.

Sitting down while on my laptop I started thinking of how I met Leon and sherry,

How I met Steve, Steve she thought I promised we leave together but Alexia had taken him from her Wesker I said,

I met him back when Chris was with stars.

He seemed nice to me and offered me a ride home when my Harley Broke down.

It's hard to believe that people think he's a cruel monster,But me.

As I was leaving my room and stopped as I heard a familiar voice,

"Leon!" I said as I turned around.

"Hay Claire-bear," Leon said In giggles "Ha-ha, nice to see Leon" I bit back as Leon hugged me.

"Were is Chris?" I asked "He's out with Jill," Leon said "Oh,Great" She hissed at Leon "what's wrong," Leon asked arching an eyebrow "oh nothing," I said with a fake smile.

Leon probably knew that she was lying but didn't ask any further.

"So Chris tells me that you're going back to college" Leon teased and I just had to roll my eyes "I'm not going back so Chris can shove it up his ass" I hissed again and Leon just laughed.

He was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Who is it," I asked him with an eyebrow raised "It's just Chris" Leon stated I nodded and left the room into the kitchen.

I was looking through the cabinet looking for something to eat, but found nothing interesting,so I grabbed a box of fruit loops "oh well,guess I'm eating this"

as I was walked to the table.

I was about to grab some milk when Leon walked in.

"Hay Claire," Leon said as he put his phone in his pocket,

"What did Chris what," I asked with a smile "He found some info on umbrella lab in India and is making plans for a raid"

Leon stated "So what's the plan," I asked hoping to help, "sorry Claire Chris said " Leon stated Claire frowned and whacked the glass bowl on the floor "that's not fair,

I have every right to know"

Claire yelled at Leon "calm down" Leon said as he tried to grab her arm and Claire just pushed him back "I sick of you and Chris tell me this,

I don't need you or my fucking brother"

she hissed and stormed out the door.

Leon tried to go after her but she was already gone.

I can't believe that Leon would say that,

I have every right to know, Claire stopped at the nearby coffee shop.

tears running down her face,

she thought about all she's been through with raccoon city,

Rockford island and they treat her like she incapable of taking care of herself.

I don't care what Chris says, I'm going anyway she thought as she orders a coffee.

Leon called Chris back "Chris it's Claire she took off" Leon said in a upset tone "Wait what, what do you mean she took off" Chris shouted "I told her about the lab and that she couldn't come" Leon told him "Dammit Claire, I'll find her Leon just go and meet up with the others,OK" Chris said as he hung the phone up Leon grabbed his jacket and left out the door.

Claire came back to the apartment and slammed her bedroom door she started thinking about the lab, Chris said I couldn't come with him but didn't say I couldn't go on my own she thought. and started to grab her gun and backpack,throwing stuff she might need into it and left out the door.

Leon just couldn't sit and wait for Chris to find her so he went back to the apartment to find her bedroom door open and some of her stuff missing.

He grabbed his phone and called Chris the phone rang once then twice then Chris picked-up, finally Leon thought "What happing" Chris asked "I went back to the apartment and she gone Chris" Leon in a worried tone "Leon, I know she stormed but" Leon cut Chris of "I mean she gone Chris some of her clothes are gone and so is her gun" Leon shouted "Leon we have to leave to the airport at nine am tomorrow morning" Chris stated Leon felt upset at Chris for not seeming to care.

"what about Claire!" Leon yelled "Claire will be back Leon" Chris stated and hung up Leon was pissed and throw his phone to the wall.

Claire had booked the next flight to India,

it left in two days Claire decide to book it the flight after Chris so she didn't run into them.

and choose to stay at a motel till then,

she grabbed her phone and called Rebbecca.

"Hay Rebbecca"

"Claire what up"

"do you know where the umbrella lab is,in India"

"yes,why"

"because Chris told me to ask you"

"oh,OK it's it East India in Colgate I think"

Rebbecca told her "Oh thanks,I have to go now"

Claire hung up Sorry Rebbecca she thought but this is important. -

Leon still upset about Claire taking off but more upset at Chris for not seeming to care,

which really pissed him off!

"How can he just act like that, it's his sister for god sake!"

"calm down Leon Carlos said Chris is probably right" as he laid soundly into his bed "and try to get some sleep"

he adds before falling asleep.

Leon took his advice and tried to get some sleep.

Claire went up to a vending machine since she almost forgot she wasn't at home,

she was heading back to her room when she spots a certain blond man leaving a room.

she hid so he wouldn't see her she looked again in disbelief but there him was standing there "miss Redfield,I know you're there" he said with a smirk Claire tried to take off but Wesker grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the ground.

"what is Chris's little sister doing here" he said with another grin "Leave me alone you fucking bastard" she said and before she notice movement she was being choked "I advise you not to insult me, Miss Redfield" he growled Tears running down her face trying to escape but he gripped her throat harder "now miss field if you apologize I might let you go" He said angrily Claire had no choice and just said " I'm sorry" and he let her go and she dropped to the ground as people started to notice them,

"dear heart I must go but I'll see you soon," he said with a smirk and was gone so fast.

Claire's heart pumped as she got up to get her phone, I have to call Chris and tell him.

she dialed his number and waited till he picks up.

"Claire were are and what are you doing" Chris shouted "Chris Wesker was here" she said shaking "what do you mean" Chris started to worry " he was at a motel I was staying at,and he...he...attacks me!" she blurted out "Claire is alright" Chris said "yes, I'm alright" she said "were are you, Claire, I'll come and get you"

"No Chris, I'm alright Chris just leaves me alone"

"but Claire," Chris said but she hung-up.

Chris couldn't believe his sister "What's wrong Chris" Jill asked worried "You seem upset" Rebbecca added "It's Claire she took off and Won't tell me where she is" Chris said While balling his fist.

"Wait a minute, she called me last night"

Rebbecca said "She did,what did she say," Leon asked Rebbecca "Asked about the lab in India ,and I told her everything," she said and pointing her head down

"You did what,why Rebbecca" Jill asked

"She said Chris told her to ask me about it"

Rebbecca told them as tears rolled her face " didn't know she was lying,I'm sorry"

She said as she burst into tears.

"It's OK"

Leon stated

"It was her that called you Chris,was it"

Leon added "It was," Chris said "She was attacked by Wesker"

Chris added, "Wesker attacked her?" Jill asked Chris in case she heard him wrong

Chris nodded his head "We have to find her" Leon spat out "No, she'll be fine"

Chris said "We leave for India in an hour, That's it"

Chris said as he stormed out.

Claire couldn't believe what happened Why was Wesker here of all places!

She thought.

She decided to take a shower to clear Her head She grabbed an outfit to wear and headed In the bathroom.

She turns the water on and was about to Undress when she heard a noise from the Other room,she opens the bathroom door To see the front door was open.

She went to the door and looked outside to find nobody there,she shut the door And turned around To find two people standing there.

She felt a sharp pain her neck And everything fade into blackness.


	2. My Sweet Dear Heart Chapter 2

Claire woke up in a white room, a bit dizzy and confused.

Then the door opened and an older woman walked in "See you're up"

The lady stated "Who are you" Claire bit at her " My name is Laura, Laura Croft and you"

"Claire Redfield"

Claire said "I have some questions for you"

Laura told her "Alright"

"Why were you with Wesker,

Do you work for him"

Laura asked rudely "1. he attacks me and 2. No"

Claire bit her again "So if don't work for Wesker then who"

Laura asked " I'm a college girl who got sucked up in this"

Claire yelled "Look I don't work for him" claire told her calmly "I what him dead more than anyone, the things he did to me And my brother" claire add "OK,I believe you" laura said "There's this lab in India and I was planning on going There, I could use some help"

Claire said "OK,I guess we're a team"

Laura add -

Claire was walking down the long hallway With laura "Hay laura,where are we going?"

Claire asked "To meet an old friend,ok"

Claire nodded her head and continued To walk.

"Does this friend have a name?"

Claire asked "Nathan,and was here"

They stopped in front of a door And laura knocked on it.

"Who's there" a voice asked "It's me,laura" She answered "Oh,one minute" the voice said back Then the door opened "Hay laura come in" the man said "How's your cute friend" he said with a big smile "The name's claire" claire bite at him "Feisty one isn't she" he said with a laugh "Ha-ha,let me guess your Nathan" Claire said "Yes,that's me"

"Nathan, we need to get to India"

Laura stated "By tomorrow" Claire add "Ok,but aren't you a billionaire Laura"

Nathan Said confused "Yes,but I need your skill.

We leave now"

Laura told them and walked out of the room.

.


End file.
